Love & Secrets
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Smokers wife reflects on her life with her husband and the life and family she has seemingly left behind. Lucy - Made up character (Luffy's twin sister)


Lucy smiled as she walked past another wanted poster with her brother's face on it. She missed her brother but knew now more than ever that their paths were better off not being crossed. Her hand unconsciously reached for her swollen stomach as she rubbed it slightly. "It's best your father doesn't know who I really am or where I came from." Lucy knew if her husband was to find out about her family it would cause him trouble in his line of work. Knowing that her husband wanted to capture her brother hurt a lot but she knew there was nothing she could do, she would have to stand by both of them as neither one knew about the other.

Last time Lucy saw her brother was before marine ford she met him and his crew before they were separated for two years. It was shortly after meeting her brother once more that she met her husband. It was an odd pairing and anyone who knew them both would say so also. Lucy was carefree, loving, happy and at times childish her husband on the other hand could be seen as mean, angry and aggressive although Lucy did not see him this way at all. Despite his cold and aggressive image Lucy found him to be kind and loving after all she wouldn't marry a man with no heart. Despite the seventeen year age gap the couple quickly became close and married after a year together. At first Lucy thought his going away a lot would hurt their relationship but it didn't seem to do that. She respected him and loved him and every time he came through the door smiling at her she couldn't help but tackle him to the floor smiling from ear to ear glad he is safe and home with her.

Lighting two cigars as he brought them to his lips taking a drag he looked from his wife to the floor "I'm going away again. I don't know how long I'll be gone this time."

"I see." Lucy said quietly as looked down at the dishes she was currently washing. "You'll be careful wont you?" She asked still looking down at the dished in front of her.

She could hear a sigh and then felt arms wrapped around her "I'll be careful my love." Lucy turned herself round wrapping her arms around the man smiling as she buried her head in his bare chest.

"I have something to tell you before you go." She said quietly as she wriggled herself out of his grasp.

He looked down puzzled "What is it Lucy?"

He watched as her hand moved to her stomach rubbing it slightly before looking up at him smiling "I'm pregnant, were going to have a baby."

He stood shocked at the news he had just heard as a smile formed on his face "I'm going to be a dad?" he stated as he picked his wife up by the waist swinging her around in the air for a while before hugging her. He sat down on a chair sitting her down on his lap as he did so. "Are you going to be ok without me?" he asked suddenly scared that he would be leaving his pregnant wife for an unknown duration of time.

"I'll miss you. It's ok I'll be ok you just stay safe and come home to me ok?"

He smiled and nodded in response letting his wife's head fall against his shoulder as he cradled her in his arms.

"Smoker!" Tashigi said as she walked through the door finding her superior in the kitchen with his wife "Sorry for the intrusion sir!"

"You should really knock Tashigi!" Smoker boomed

"Sorry sir!" She reapted

"Would you like some tea Tashigi? It appears the two of you have to talk." Lucy smiled as she got off her husband's lap.

"Thank you ma'am!"

"Tashigi, please call me Lucy." Lucy smiled knowing no matter how many times she pleaded with the women to call her by her name she wouldn't.

"What is it Tashigi? Sit down!" Smoker stated as he ushered his underling over.

Lucy looked on as she began making tea as well as taking her steamed buns out of the steamer. She brought the tray of tea and buns over to the table and began pouring the tea for the two navy officers at her table before excusing herself from the room to let them talk freely. She couldn't help but feel jealous at times and think the worst about her husband's second in command she was beautiful and her husband spends a lot of time with her. It was hard for her to deal with at first thinking her husband would get bored of her and start pursuing Tashigi as he is with her most of the time. But her jealousy is soon put at ease when she sees them together there is no casual relationship between the two. Also the way he act's completely different around Tashigi he acts professional nothing like his kind loving attitude towards Lucy.

She smiled knowing that her husband only has eyes for her. She ventured into the room they shared and started to pack some clothes and essentials for her husband she knew he would be leaving after he has spoken to Tashigi. She paused for a minute as she caught a glimpse of their wedding photo on the window ledge she smiled as she picked it up. "Hard to believe that was a year ago." She said to herself. She smiled as she looked at the picture in front of her. Her husband in a black suit looking very different to the usually open shirt look he usually sports. Lucy looked at herself in her white dress and her usually tied up wavy light purple hair was let lose reaching her waist. She placed the picture back on the window ledge. She opened the draw next to her bed pulling out a small photo the first photo of the two of them. Lucy was sitting next to him in a red summer dress smoker had his arm around her and they were both looking at each other with big smiles on their faces. Tashigi was the one who took the picture and gave it Lucy. Lucy smiled at the good times she has had with her husband wishing she could guarantee there would be more times like them. She placed the photo in his coats inside pocket. Picking the bag up off the bed she walked back to the kichen placing it gently on the floor.

"Thank you." Smoker smiled as he hugged his wife.

"I'll wait for you outside sir." Tashigi stated "Take care ma'am!"

Lucy smiled "Take care of yourself Tashigi."

"I'll do my best to come back as soon as I can. Stay safe and look after the both of you. I love you!" Smoker smiled weakly as he hugged his wife once more touching her stomach gently.

"I love you too. Be careful ok I want you home!" Lucy said quietly as she buried her head in his chest.

Smoker bent down slightly taking her head in his hands looking at her as she smiled at him before smiling back and pressing his lips softly against hers. He pulled away slowly as he kissed her forehead before walking to the door raising his hand as good bye as he walked out the door.

No matter how hard it was to see him leave she always left him with a smile. She wanted him to know she was ok, that she supported him and was waiting for him no matter what.

"Damn straw hat!" She heard her husband mutter from outside the door and her smile began to fade.

She never lied to her husband but she hasn't exactly told him the truth she told him she had three brothers, didn't know her mother or father and was raised by a marine grandfather and a foster mother who was a bandit but she never went in to details she had stated that one of her brothers was dead but other than that she didn't tell smoker anything and he presumed it was due to the fact that she may have fallen out with her family so never pushed her for answers. It still hurt knowing her husband wanted to capture her brother and that her husband was on the marines side when Ace died but what hurt the most was her grandfather did nothing to save Ace to Lucy that was just as bad as killing Ace himself.

She was scared to find out what Smoker would do or say if he found out she was the daughter of Monkey D Dragon the sister of both Portgas D Ace and Monkey D Luffy. She loved the man and didn't want his views of her to change but she also wanted to see Luffy. After hearing about Ace's death she couldn't stop crying but it was Smoker who was with her in her time of grieving she told him she had just found out her brother had died. She didn't tell him her brother's name or when he died so Smoker never assumed it was Ace she was talking about.

"One day we will meet again Luffy. Until then become the greatest pirate you can be!" Lucy smiled as she began walking away from the wanted poster with her hand on her stomach.


End file.
